N a n a i r o Crayon de Egaku RENAI
by Hotel s h i n i g a m i
Summary: When you move to a town and you know no one, Who can you trust? You choose your love right, and you'll find your life happy, but what if you make the wrong choice? A story of love and betrayal. Rated M for later chapter
1. 1 Starting point of a shooting star

**~7 Colors of Love~ - [The true meaning of happiness]  
Chapter 1: 流星の攻撃開始線:: The starting point of the shooting star  
x x x  
Shi: **Hullo! Welcome to my story. This is the first Shugo Chara! Story. Its rated M for lemons in the later chapters. But theres romance in this chapter.  
**Ikuto: ** What kind?  
**Shi:** Uh…You'll see.  
**Amu: **Shi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!!  
**x x x**  
Amu sighed as she dragged her bags along with her, packed with all her things. Clothing, memories, basically anything and everything that was important. She'd been walking for an hour now, trying to look for somewhere to stay the night. But she hadn't bought enough money with her, and the town was apparently very wealthy. Suddenly, she heard a soft slur of musical notes. Amu turned to see a tall, slender male with midnight blue hair. She blushed at the sight of him. The way he played the violin was beautiful. There was a large crowd gathered around the spot he was performing at. Mostly the crowd consisted of a female audience. But half of them were male. Only a quarter was children and their parents. Everyone seemed to be hypnotized by his music. Amu looked around and an even bigger crowd was forming. She rolled her eyes. What was so special anyway? She walked up to the crowd to see Why everyone was so intoxicated. But once she got there, she too, was drove in by his music. Not for long though, once her stomach started to growl. As cool as ice, her spicy attitude, she turned, and walked away while people walked past her, joining the 'followers'. The music had stopped for a little bit and Amu glanced back. The man that was playing, had stopped. He seemed that he was staring at her, but then again, Amu had seen many beautiful young ladies in the crowd, maybe it was one of them. Why would she care anyway? Flipping her hair, she continued on into a café.

"That young man out there certainty _does_ have a taste in music, yes?" The lady at the café serving Amu asked. Amu groaned silently and looked out the window, not wanting to be rude, she only nodded before taking her order. For a long time, she only just stared outside, lost in her thoughts. The wind-chime that hung above the door sounded, but Amu didn't notice. Suddenly, a young man sat himself down in front of Amu and stared at her. Amu looked over. It was the same person that was playing the violin in front of the crowd just now.  
"Hello, Beautiful young lady. Whats your name?" He asked. Amu looked over and her cheeks turned red.  
"Uhmm…Perhaps you're the flirtatious type. I'm sorry, but I'm not." Amu said, clearly not interested in this conversation. But the blue haired male was. He was intrigued by her rudeness.  
"You know, your really cute up close. Did you see me staring at you? Why did you walk away?" He pulled his face up close to the pink haired girl in front of him. "My names Ikuto Tsukiyomi."  
Amu's face turned as red as a tomato and she tried to pull away, but couldn't. He held her wrist too tight. Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled her face away a little.  
"My name is Amu Hinamori. Actually, Its nice to meet you." Amu said. She smiled a little. "Why don't you join me for lunch?" she asked. Ikuto nodded. Amu's food came and Ikuto ordered as well. The waitress seemed very interested in him, but he wasn't.  
"So, Where are you going after?" Ikuto asked after awhile of silence. Amu looked up from the soup she was drinking and smiled a sad smile.  
"Actually, Ikuto, I only moved here recently. So far, you're the only person I've had a conversation this long with and spent this much time with. I think I'm going to find a motel to stay in, since all the prices of the hotels are really expensive." Amu explained. Ikuto looked concerned for a minute and pulled Amu towards him, smelling her hair a little. Amu blushed and tried to pull away, but not as much…  
"You poor little cutie. You could stay with me, if you'd like." Ikuto smirked. Amu shook her head immediately, almost spewing out the mouthful of soup she drank. It would be a _**little **_nice, but she had only just met him! Still…he was the only guy that was nice to her.  
"I insist. You can even leave in the morning, I promise that I won't do anything to you." Ikuto sort of…Beggged. Amu groaned, and then she was convinced.  
"Fine…Whatever" Amu said and continued to chew on her meal. Ikuto smirked and stroked Amu's hair, running his hand all the way down to her lower back. Amu shuddered and turned to him, scooting away.  
"W-W-W-…_**What**_ is it!?" she cried.  
"This is how you thank someone that lets you live with them?" He teased. Amu glared at him and gritted her teeth, smashing his back with her fists.  
"Just joking!! Just joking…But seriously, feel free to drop in anytime." Ikuto uttered. Amu nodded, and smiled.  
"That's sweet, Ikuto. Thank you, I appreciate it."  
Ikuto smiled as he watched Amu eat the rest of her meal, as he had finished his before she got her meal. He was starting to be interested in her…Mabye starting to even like her. It would be nice to live with her for one day, in the same house. Ikuto wondered how it would turn out…Mabye he could romance her into liking him back? We'd just have to see.

** x x x  
Amu: **EH!?!?!? I LIVE WITH IKUTO FOR ONE DAY!?!?! SHI-CHAN WHY!?!?!?!?!?!  
**Shi: **Because hes gonna romance you into liking him?  
**Ikuto: **Amu, Your mine.  
**Amu: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
_**Ikuto:** Shi doesn't own Shugo Chara.  
**Amu: **C-…C'mon, couldn't you change it into Tadase?  
**Ikuto: **Don't you dare bring Kiddie king into the story  
**Shi: **I'm on your side. Not Tadase.  
**Amu: **D-…Don't be perverted!!!  
**Shi: **Hes gonna seduce you.  
**Amu: **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_


	2. 2 Hatten Love Growing love

**~7 Colors of Love~ - [The true meaning of happiness]  
Chapter 2:: ****発展ラブ****(Growing love)  
x x x  
Shi: **Ohmygodsh! Whats wrong with me!?!? I haven't updated in 3 months now!!  
**Ikuto: **Yeah, What kind of person are you?  
**Shi: **_Excuse me_? Are you agreeing that I'm a horrible person!?  
**Ikuto: **…..*cough* Yeah, so?  
**Shi: **ARE YOU MOCKING ME, CAT BOY!?  
**Ikuto: **Wheres Amu?  
**Shi: **left her with Tadase.  
**Ikuto: WHY!?!?!?!?!?!??!  
Shi: **Oh Blah Blah _YOUR_ needs. What about mine!? I gotta hurry with the story!  
**Ikuto: BUT I-  
Shi:** Thanks for choosing N.C.D.E.R. to read~! I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway.  
**x x x  
**

Amu walked alongside Ikuto as they left the café. The atmosphere around just seemed so…calming, in a sense. But around Ikuto, Amu could feel there was a little ping of sadness in the air.  
'_I wonder…Why…?_' She thought as she looked up at Ikuto with caring eyes. Before she realized that she was doing this, he looked down at her.  
"Is there something on my face?"

"……. Uh, I'm sorry, What…?"  
"Stop staring at me like that, are you thinking dirty thoughts about me?" Ikuto asked, pulling Amu close to him. Amu rolled her eyes as she tried to hide her face by looking away, but Ikuto placed two fingers below her chin and turned her face towards him. He stared at her closely, before Amu quickly shoved Ikuto aside.  
"Wh…What are you…D…Doing!?!?!?" Amu stuttered. "U…Uh…S…Sorry…" her eyes shifted.  
"…I didn't mean to push you so hard."  
_'I…I just met him…! Why would he do something like that…especially…to a girl like me? Theres nothing special about me, and I bet theres a lot of pretty young ladies here, I saw them in the crowd..' _Amu thought placing her hand over her beating heart. She turned behind her to see Ikuto looking at her. He was smirking at her.  
"Ooh, playing hard to get?" Ikuto said, walking closer to her. This time, Amu walked a little farther distance from him. She decided to walk behind him, so he could lead the way to his home. There was a long awkward pause as they walked, and the only sound that could be heard was their shoes shuffling against the gravel. Deep in her heart, Amu felt bad for what she had just done. Sure, he shouldn't have put moves on her, cause he just met her, but she pushed him off so hard…Well, she didn't have to do something like that, right?....Right?!  
Suddenly, Amu bumped into something and she looked up. Ikuto had stopped, and he was facing left. Amu looked to her left and say a house. It wasn't totally decked out luxurious, but it was one of those houses considered as high class in uptown parts a city.  
"uh…Is that your house?" Amu asked, surprised. "B…But..!!"  
"Are you surprised?" Ikuto asked, snickering. "Did you think I was poor or something?"  
'_Well, Its not that, just I thought he was more like……What did I think he was like..? Its not like he slept in the street or anything. The clothing he was clad in was appropriate and had class to it. So what did I think of him anyway? I never really that that over…' _  
"Uh…No, Its…Just…Uh…" Amu tried to think of something to say, but before she could stir up something good, Ikuto started walking forward towards his house.  
"It doesn't matter." Ikuto said. Amu couldn't tell whether that was something cold, or just sarcasm.  
'_I have to at least be a little nicer to him, I guess…because he's letting me stay the night. Better keep my guard up, I can't let myself be so easy around someone like him…Can I?' _Amu thought as she followed Ikuto towards the door of his house, and watching him unlock the door, he pulled it open and stepped aside, letting Amu go in first.  
"Thanks." Amu said, and stepped in slowly, taking off her shoes. Inside seemed to be bigger then the outside, and the way the furniture was organized was very sophisticated, which Amu did not expect. Ikuto stepped in right behind her, and removing his shoes as well, entered the house, only to sit on the couch.  
"Make yourself at home, and if you need anything, feel free to get it for yourself." Ikuto said, without turning to face Amu. She only stood there, looking at him in silence, then sighed in defeat.  
'_What a __**COUCH POTATO**__!!' _Amu thought in shame. "_**Listen, you-!"**_  
There was only a quiet snore as Ikuto shifted around on the couch. He had fallen ASLEEP. Looking around, just to make sure no one was watching, Amu walked over to the couch Ikuto was snoring away on, and sat down next to it. Staring at his peaceful face, she released a heavy sigh and slowly reached up, using her fingers to lightly brush his hair from his face. _'he's so adorable…Its like a little child, or perhaps a kitten…' _This was the last thought Amu had before she, too, fell asleep right in Ikuto's arms without realizing it.  
**x x x  
Shi: **Awwwww. How cute.**  
Ikuto: **_**THAT'S IT!?**_**  
Shi: ***stares at Ikuto suspiciously and evilly***  
Ikuto: …**Whats with that look!?**  
Shi: **I'm bringing Tadase in the next chapter.**  
Ikuto: !?!? **WHY!?**  
Shi: **Well, if your gonna complain about the slow romance, then I will.**  
Ikuto: …!!  
Shi: **Well, Anyway, Next chapter will have more hot romance, prrooomisee~! Get over here Amu. *grabs Amu's arm and pulls in*  
**Amu: **Wah! Uh, Hi everyone…  
**Ikuto: **Where were you?  
**Amu: **With….Prince-sama…~ *swoon*  
**Ikuto: I-!!  
Shi: **ANYWAY! Amu, could you thank the two people who wrote reviews for my story?  
**Amu: ** Oh! Sure, Shi! Thank you to Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi and xiiaoICEangel for writing reviews!  
**Shi: **Okay, see you next time!  
**Amu: **Baibai!  
**Ikuto: **…(disappointed)


	3. 3 Happy to be with you

**~7 Colors of Love~ - [The true meaning of happiness]  
****Chapter 3: ****君がいるだけでいい****Happy to be with you.  
****x x x  
Shi: ****Annndd, We're back!****  
Ikuto: **You sound like a talk show host…  
**Shi: **Shut up, I'm mad at you.**  
Ikuto: **What for…?**  
Shi: **You mocked my writing skills, I want the story to develop slowly, not super sound speed.**  
Ikuto: …  
Shi: **_**Anyway, in this chapter…**_**  
Amu: **_Wait_**! ****Wait****!!! I'm so sorry!! ***panting***  
Ikuto: **Where were you?**  
Amu: **Talking to price-sama again….*swoon* Oh my gosh, he was more handsome then yesterday…**  
Shi: **On we go~!**  
Ikuto: **Shi doesn't own Shugo Chara…**  
x x x  
**The moment Amu Hinamori woke up was a total blur. Looking around her, she didn't know where she was anymore. She seemed to be lying on a bed, and the last time she fell asleep was next to…  
'_**IKUTO!'**_ Amu practically screamed in her mind as she frantically threw the covers off of her and pulled the door open, flying down the stairs. When she arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Ikuto was not there. Other then her hard breathing and beating heart, the house itself, was completely silent. This really scared Amu, as she thought that Ikuto had abandoned her in the house.  
'_Just like…him…'_ Amu thought as tears started to flow into her eyes. She breathed out a heavy and depressed sigh as she sat at the bottom of the stairs. She sat there, crying, until the phone rang a few minutes later.  
Standing up, Amu quickly whipped her tears and walked to where the sound was coming from. The phone was placed in the kitchen, and it was ringing loudly. She stared at it for a long time, debating whether or not she should answer it. What if it was for Ikuto? Like a private acquaintance? And Amu seriously did NOT want to make Ikuto mad. Her eyes slowly traveled towards the clock on the wall. _6:30PM. _Then Amu looked back at the phone, and reached towards it. Each moment felt like a moment she was closer to something…troublesome…  
"H…Hello…?"  
"Amu? You've waken up, huh?" it was Ikuto's voice. Amu sighed of relief and smiled a small smile. Maybe she was too paranoid?  
"Yeah, Where are you, Ikuto?" Amu asked. She could hear him snicker on the other side of the phone.  
"Worried about me? Tsk tsk, Amu, getting lonely already, huh? Well, I'm Elsewhere…" he muttered.  
"I'm not worried about you, and I'm certainty not lonely either. In fact, I am happy you left the house. Anyway, Where elsewhere?" She questioned, a little confused herself of what she just said.  
"Just tending to some business. Do me a favor, alright?" Ikuto said.  
"What?"  
"Stay inside the house and don't leave the house for any reason."  
"How come?"  
"Because your not familiar with the town. I'll be home later on and I'll show you around, so stay at my house, alright? And…Its not necessary, but stay in your room. You have a TV and some entertainment in there to keep you company. Although I told you to stay in your room, there's an envelope full of money that you can use for your own, but not today." Ikuto explained. Amu decided to listen to Ikuto's directions, and even though he couldn't see her, she nodded.  
"Okay. I get it." She said.  
"Good. Later."  
"Byebye." Amu said hanging up. It was silent again, but Amu's sad spirits were lifted and she was…What you could call, Cheerful.

The next past hour after Ikuto called, Amu had gotten something to eat out of the fridge. Some pasta, and she made herself hot chocolate. It was amazing how much food Ikuto's house had. After eating, Amu entertained herself by watching television in her room. However, soon she got bored. A big house is nothing if you can't go anywhere except your very own room! Amu, who was a curious person, opened her closet. There were no clothes in here, it was empty, except for a small little shelf in the corner, that stored small objects, such as candles. And, Amu, Who liked to wear various clothing, was very very disappointed that she could only wear ONE pair of clothing until who-knows-when. So, being the stubborn young girl she was, she marched right on downstairs, forgetting Ikuto's words already, and entered the kitchen again, looking for the envelope this time. After a short time, she finally found it!  
"I'm going to go out shopping~!" Amu squealed happily as she put the envelope in her pocket carefully, ensuring that it would not fall out, then left the kitchen, as well as left the house as she slipped her shoes on.

Outside, the town was very nice now. The English-styled street lights were lighting the way as the sky was just turning to a beautiful shade of dark blue.  
'_I don't think any of the stores are closed yet, or, at least I hope not.' _Amu thought, looking around as she walked. She passed different kinds of buildings as she journeyed further on. Café's, Restaurants, a movie theatre, hotels, etc.. As expected, Amu soon lost her way, and asked for directions to stores that sold clothing. She was told to go East of town, and she did.  
Once she got there, Amu was more happier then the time she found the envelope awhile ago! There was so many small little boutiques, sticking to each other like a strip mall! Excited, She ran forward, eying a store that she really wanted to go in quickly. Amu ran so fast, that she bumped into someone. Hard.  
"Ouch!!" She cried, falling backwards. It seems that the person in front of her fell backwards as well.  
"Watch where your going!"  
Amu rubbed her lower back in pain and sighed, as she looked who it was. It was a short boy, with long blonde hair that had a baby face. Just looking at his cute face made Amu blush. He was so adorable!!  
"I…I'm sorry…" The boy muttered. "I didn't look where I was going. I deeply apologize." His voice was cute too!!  
"Its fine!! Its fine!!" Amu cried, waving her arms around, unaware of her face being red. "I…I just wasn't aware of how fast I was running!! Its my fault, don't be sorry!" Amu blabbered. She didn't want this boy to feel bad, when it was her fault.  
"Oh…No, Its not your fault." The boy said. "My name is Tadase Hotori. Whats your name?"  
"A…Amu…Hi…Hi…Hina…Hinamori…" Amu stuttered. She was so embarrassed!!  
"Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san." Tadase said, gently taking Amu's hand and placing his lips on it. This made Amu absolutely melt.  
'_That's it. Tadase's my new love interest! He's just like…Just like…A prince!! Pure royalty.' _She thought, close to fainting.  
"So, Where are you going?"  
"Oh…me? Shopping. How about you?" Amu asked.  
"I was going to head home, but it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk by yourself at night, so I'll escort you." Tadase said, smiling and holding Amu's hand as he led her towards the shops. Amu was still blushing, but her eyes held pure happiness. She felt so happy with this kind boy, he can't possibly do anything bad.  
**x x x  
Shi: *cries*  
Amu: Ehhh!?!?! Whats the matter?  
Shi: I didn't put hot romance in this one…  
Amu: yes you did!  
Shi: *cries*  
Amu: Uwaa...  
Shi: All my readers, I promise to make some Amuto romance soon, since this is an M rated fiction, but I have to introduce characters, so I can't make any promises, but I can say that it will be here soon, so look forward to it!  
Amu: Byebye everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Shi: see you! Please Rate and Review my story! ^^ If you want…But my inspiration comes from that. :3  
Ikuto: see you later…  
Amu: Where were you all this time!?  
Ikuto: ……..*gloomy*  
Shi: Bye!**


End file.
